


Red Eyes & Smartass Answers

by MakenzieSkye



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crime, Police Officer Derek Hale, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakenzieSkye/pseuds/MakenzieSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU where Derek's a cop and Stiles isn't the Sheriff's son. Stiles just got caught at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Eyes & Smartass Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice please♥

"This would be so much easier if he wasn't cute," Derek thought to himself. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"So Mr. Mritcz-" Derek started.

"Just forget about my sorry excuse for a first name and call me Stiles," the teen said. It was obvious that he must've said that to a lot of people in his life.

"Alright Stiles," Derek drawled out. "What were you doing at the crime scene today?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Stiles smirked.

"Stiles, I was the one who brought you to the station."

"Well you must be having delusions. I know someone that can help you with that."

Derek gritted his teeth together in irritation, making Stiles smile smugly.

"Oooh, and anger issues too? Yeah I'll definitely have to give you their card."

Derek suppressed the growl that almost left his mouth. He was not going to let some obnoxious teenager get under his skin.

"Anyway," Derek continued. "What is a junior in high school doing at a murder scene?"

Stiles shrugged casually.

"I'm a curious kid. Unlike you, I like to have fun. Speaking of fun, you should smile more. Show off those pretty little cheekbones of yours," he winked.

Derek could feel heat rising to his face. How the hell did some high schooler make him blush? Whatever. He was going to ignore it. 

"Tell me what you know about the Anderson murder. And give me a straight answer this time."

A slow smirk spread across Stiles' face.

"Derek, my answers are going to be about as straight as your sexuality."

Derek's entire face was engulfed in a blush and his eyes flared bright red.

Shock flashed across Stiles' face but was quickly replaced with a grin.

Golden eyes met red until a knock on the window caused them both to snap out of it. The knock signaled that Stiles' interrogation time was over.

"You are free to go," Derek said, attempting to glare at Stiles. He failed miserably.

Stiles walked around to Derek's side of the table and stuck out his hand. He looked at Derek expectantly until Derek finally rolled his eyes and shook Stiles' hand.

Suddenly, Stiles jerked Derek closer to him until Derek's ear was right by his mouth.

"Don't worry," Stiles whispered as he traced his tongue along the shell of Derek's ear, making the other man shudder against him.

"Your secret's safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha thought please :) Should I continue?


End file.
